


Transform

by lars_thecoolkid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disabled Character of Color, F/F, M/M, Marijuana, Original Character(s), Trans Lars (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lars_thecoolkid/pseuds/lars_thecoolkid
Summary: Lars is at a crossroads with himself and his identity and his crush on Sour Cream. He’s not a boy but still not a man and he has no idea what he wants to do, but he’ll figure it out.(In this fic Lars is 19 and Sour Cream is 21)





	Transform

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback!! I hope you enjoy!

A nearby street lamp flickers and Lars clears his throat. “So…” he drones, lazily kicking a pebble then turning his gaze to Sour Cream. “So.” the taller boy replies. Before he says anything else, Lars takes in the scene in front of him. The purple, almost black sky is setting in the horizon and the waves on the beach are calm. Even in the dim light, he still admires Sour Cream’s slender, strong features. Lars has had a crush on the boy since he was 16, but has never made a move. Until now. The time is 1:46 am and one of Sour Cream’s huge ragers has just come to an end. Nervously running his hands through his hair, Lars sighs, “What are we doing now? Is there an after party or what?” He mentally facepalms at his awkwardness and mumbles, “Of course there’s no after party, there’s no one here you idiot.” He’s relieved by the chuckle from beside him, “What do you want to do?”   
Sour Cream’s cool demeanor is a complete contrast to Lars’ naturally anxious personality, so the shorter boy always feels the unnecessary need to overcompensate for this, which never plays out well, but Sour Cream doesn’t mind; in fact he thinks it’s cute. Silence fills the space between the two boys as Lars doesn't have an answer to the question at hand. “Lars, do you want to go back to my place?” Sour Cream looks at Lars softly,”We can smoke and do whatever. Are you down?” Shrugging and pulling a lighter and a blunt out of his sweatshirt pocket, he waits for a response. Embarrassed, Lars rubs the back of his neck. “Wait, you’ve never smoked before?” Lars prepares himself for Sour Cream to laugh at him, but instead hears an excited gasp. “Dude! Let me smoke you out for the one time, you can say no and we can just hang but damn, I wanna get you high.”   
Lars has always loved Sour Creams room. The light blue walls, the bunk beds and the way his window has roof access. SC rolled one more blunt and passed the one in his mouth to Lars. “Ok babe, when you take a drag, suck in your breath as much as you can. It’s ok to cough, it's inevitable.” Lars inhaled shortly and SC laughed, “No, no, no. Take a big breath then draw it in then blow out. Watch me.” Inhaling deeply, SC takes in the smoke, licks his lips, then exhales. Lars’ heartbeat speeds up, the sight to him is something beautiful. He watches as SC takes another drag, exhales, then closes his eyes. The pale boy passes the blunt to Lars and lays his back to the wall, “Let me see you try now.”   
SC bops his head to a song playing through his speakers. “Fuck dude, this blanket is so soft.” Lars calls from the top bunk. His limbs are sprawled out on the bed, his face buried in the bedspread. “Deadass dude. I got it at like walmart for 3 bucks. Clearance will save your life.” The pale boy’s stomach growls. “Let's go make pizza rolls.” Ashing the blunt in his hand then sticking it back in his mouth, he gets up. “I’m hungry as fuck.”  
Lars’ legs wobble as he walks down the stairs and he grips the railing. “Is this normal?” he whispers, half freaking out and SC looks up. The boy erupts into laughter. “Dude, what the fuck.” before turning and walking into the kitchen. His laughs dissolve into tiny giggles and eventually Lars follows him into the kitchen. Sitting, he watches as SC pops 10 pizza rolls into the microwave. “I’m pumped for these pizza rolls dude, best invention ever.” SC says excitedly looking back at Lars for his approval. “You’re so cute. We’d be so cute together.” the ginger boy says, eyes half closed. Lazily stuffing a roll in his mouth, he laughs, “Sour Cream, I love you.” the blonde pauses and looks at Lars. “You’re high as fuck.” The ginger’s face screws up and he shakes his head. “No. I’m being serious. I love you Sour Cream.” Sobering up as much as he can after smoking 6 blunts and stares at Lars. He walks towards him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “You’re sweet.”  
Faint breaths on Lars’ neck wakes him up. Sun shines in his eyes and there’s a loose grip around his waist. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looks to see a sleeping, shirtless Sour Cream snuggling into him. For a minute he stares at the tranquility of the scene but is quickly snapped to reality. He scrambles from underneath SC and momentarily freaks out. His hands run through his hair, he grabs his stuff, then leaves. The whole way home he runs different scenarios through his head. He can’t remember what happened, but he tries his best. “Did we fuck….did we..no. Did we kiss? Ugh I’m so confused.” he mutters to himself quietly, thinking about each possible scenario and how to avoid the awkwardness of them. Although the likes SC, he doesn’t know if he trust him just yet and even if he does, he wants to be sober if they do anything.   
It’s well past 1:30 pm when Sour Cream wakes up. He sits up and grabs his phone to text Lars.

“hey do u work today? i wanna see u ;)”  
Sent 1:38pm  
It’s been an hour since Lars received the text but he still hasn’t replied. He doesn’t know how to. He’s still trying to piece together what happened last night and he has to ignore SC until then. His anxiety is on alert and he can’t calm down. “What if he saw….why did I go over in the first place….I can’t show up at work, what if he comes around.” The ginger paces his room as another notification chimes in his screen. 

“hey. me again. can we talk?”   
Sent 2:51 pm  
Lars nearly rips his hair out of his head. “Well, we most definitely hooked up. This is great!” he yells sarcastically. Picking up his phone, he stares at the text, contemplating whether he should reply or not. “Ugh. I’ll figure this out later.” Lars throws on his uniform and makes his way to work.


End file.
